One or more embodiments of the disclosure relate to a data transfer circuit and a portable electronic device including the same.
Recently, as CMOS image sensors (CISs) have been used in various fields and the number of pixels thereof has been increased, the amount of data to be transmitted using a data transfer circuit has increased.
In order to increase a transfer speed of the data transfer circuit, the data transfer circuit is configured to have a bank structure and to transmit data by using a small-swing signal.
A CMOS data transfer circuit includes a sampler and a data lane. The amounts of power consumed by the sampler and the data lane are constant regardless of the value of data.
Accordingly, a large amount of power is consumed in the data transfer circuit.